Fashion Shows
by silentobserver1029
Summary: What would you do if you got a call from your partner/best friend, saying that his daughter was asking to play with her favorite uncle? lets just say next time Sting will be sure to ask a few questions before agreeing so quickly. ( sequal to "Makeovers")
Fashion Show

by: observer

(finally came up with a sequal to Makeovers. btw inspired by real events)

What would you do if your dear friend and partner called you up and said that his sweet angel of a daughter was asking to play with her favorite uncle? Well saying yes would be the most common answer.

Sting was really regretting being a good uncle.

He looked at his surroundings. Clothes covered every inch of the floor, making it so you could barely make out the bright purple carpet. Shoes and hats of all sizes and colors lay on the colorful pokadotted bed in a straight line. And makeup and nailpolish were scattered among the rest of the room. It was like a pink and purple, cutesy and girly hell.

And he was at the middle of it all.

Sting let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Or more accurately, he tried. But it was kind of hard to do when your hair is in four small pigtails and covered in little butterfly clippies. He didnt even dare to look in the mirror again after his neice decided to that doing his hair wasnt enough.

And it didnt just stop there.

Half way through her "makeover" on him, Ayume jumped up and declared with a finger in the air, "Doing your hair and makeup isnt enough! We need to do a fashion show!".

Sting didnt even hear the rest of what she said, because he was still caught up on the phrase "fashion show".

Lets get one thing straight. Sting loves attention. He lives for having all eyes on him. And he honeslty wouldnt mind doing a fashion show. He already considered himself a model anyway. But this was different. Because instead of him modeling cool, sexy clothes and making girls swoon over his, self proclaimed, "heavenly body", he would be wearing clothes at least two sizes to small,covered in layers of glitter and frills, and making most likely everyone who saw him faint from exaspiration.

He looked down at himself once more, at the clothes Ayume had picked for him to wear. It wasnt as bad as he had orignally thought. The girl had been smart enough to borrow some of her father's clothes for him to wear. But that was the only thing he could really say he liked about the ensemble.

He was wearing a black shirt with heart stickers of varrying sizes stuck to the front in the shape of a bigger heart. His white pants with black stripes were now covered in small multicolored belts, some with sparkles, others with sequins. His black boots had little ribbon bows attached to them with tape, same as his blue gloves. And to top off the whole outfit, his neck was adorn with two big-beaded necklaces, made by Ayume herself, and a bright green feather boa.

"Accessories are a girls best friend", his fashionista of a niece had said while wrapping the feathered monstronsity around his neck.

He had wanted to object and say that he was NOT a girl and therefore accessories were NOT his friend , he just couldnt bring himself too. How could he when she had given him that cute little nod of aproval and a big grin as she looked over her master peice.

And that was what really mattered. Or at least thats what he kept having to remind himself of through out the whole procedure. He was doing this because she asked him to, and he would do anything as long as in the end he got to see that amazingly cute grin on his neice's small face.

A small smile played on his lips as he looked around him again. Maybe this wasnt so bad after all.

Wrong. Oh how he had been so very, very wrong.

Only two minutes after Sting had finally come to his senses about how the whole makeover, dress up thing wasnt hell, thats exactly what it became.

Ayume had come bounding back into the room with more of her mothers "borrowed" beauty supplies with more then just news that she had found the nailpolish she had been looking for. Apparently she had passed her mother and father in the living room on her way back and told them all about how she was making Uncle Sting really pretty and how she was so proud of herself for his outfit and makeup.

Well of course his partner and best friend had to go and add more ideas to his young daughters head by saying, " it's a shame me and your mother are the only ones who will get to see him all 'gussied up'". And i bet you can guess where that statement lead little Ayume's mind to come up with.

Which is how Sting now found himself backstage of Sabertooths guild hall, in all his glittery and makeup covered glory, about to go on stage and preform in his neice's "Grand Fashion Show". To say Sting didnt feel alittle sick would be a lie. The whole guild had heard about Ayume's idea and had gladly cleared their schedules to attend. And of course even more agreed to come, most armed with camera lacramas, when they heard the guilds Guild Master would be modeling in the event.

Sting took another glance out into the audience. Yep everyone was there. Rufus and Orga were in the very front rows, along Minerva, Yukino, and Dobengal. The first two armed with cameras and stupid smiles on their faces that Sting just wanted to punch off. Lucy and Rogue were there too sitting next to Yukino and Dobengal probably talking about their daughters "amazing talent" and he knew for a fact Rogue was taking every chance he could to make fun of Sting. He could tell by the smirk on his face. Sting clenched his hand into a fist. Oh he was so going to get back at his fellow dragon slayer their next sparing session.

Sting's eyes scanned the rest of the crowd until he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Ayume practically bouncing up and down with energy and excitement.

" Did you see? Did you see? Everyone came!", she said excitedly, squeeling and sneeking a glance from behind the curtian herself.

" Yep. They all did." he said through slightly gritted teeth.

" This is gonna be so much fun! Mommy even called to come perform. It's going to be like a real fahsion show!".

" Yep it really is", he replied a little less enthusastically.

Sting took one last glance out into the see of faces for the last tiem as Sabertooth's mighty guild master...That was when he got an idea. A really really good idea.

He slowly pulled the cutain closed and knelt down on one knee so he could be at eye level with Ayume.

" Say kid, dont real fashion shows usually have more than one model?"

(AN: hello! so i was finally able to come up with a part two! yay! and before you ask " why is left open ended" yes i am planing on writing a third part to this. :) Also i would like to apoligize for never updating my other stories. i was unable to work on them for the past few months due to personal reasons (school, testing, family health issues, writers block). I will try to update them as soon as i can! probably starting with "Capturing the Moment". I wil also be working on a third part to the " Daydreams" series and a second part to " How the Sun loved the Moon" . Thats all for now! please read and review! i love hearing what you guys think.)

( P.S if you guys have any suggestions such as events or ships you would like to see please let me know in the reviews or PM me!)


End file.
